


Peas In A Pod

by XylophoneCat



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Meet-Cute, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylophoneCat/pseuds/XylophoneCat
Summary: Best friend’s sibling auTaylor's twin brother and her best friend have a scary amount in common.





	Peas In A Pod

Taylor and Geno were studying together when Taylor’s phone buzzed at her. It was a text from her mum and she groaned loud enough for a chorus of ‘shhh’ to rise from the other students in the library. Geno looked up from his notes, looking like the only thing stopping him from laughing at her was that they were sat in the silent study area.

“My mum has this idea that we’re dating, or that we should be dating, and I don’t know how to convince her that we aren’t,” Taylor whispered. “It’s driving me nuts.”

Geno shrugged. “Just tell her I’m gay,” he said. Taylor paused, fingers poised over her phone.

“Really, G.”

“Get her off your back, yes?” he said with a grin. “What she say, anyway?”

“Oh, she was asking if you wanted to come back with me for Thanksgiving, but being all suggestive about it. It’s so embarrassing, but yeah. Do you wanna?”

“Wanna what?”

“Come back with me for Thanksgiving,” Taylor rolled her eyes. She left off the ‘duh’, but it was a close call. Geno rolled his eyes right back, not one to take being sassed lying down.

“Sure, I’d love to,” he said, and Taylor fired off a quick text to her mum. “But not as boyfriend. Don’t let her get hopes up.”

“I wouldn’t worry about that,” Taylor warned, her heart filling with trepidation as her phone buzzed with another text.

“What you mean? Why you say that like that?”

Taylor sighed and spun her phone around so that Geno could read what her mum had sent her.

“She’s gonna try set you up with my brother. You’d like him. He plays hockey too.”

* * *

“Geno dear, you’ll be in here with Taylor, if that’s okay.”

“Of course,” Geno nodded, setting his bags down in the gap between the bed and the airbed.

“Now, in an ideal world, Taylor would let you have the real bed,” Trina said with a reproachful eyebrow raised at her daughter. Taylor, sprawled out on her childhood bed, just smiled, a picture of innocence. “But I’ll let you settle that between you.”

“Thank you very much for letting me stay,” Geno said, but Trina waved him off.

“Don’t be silly, we’re glad to have you, Geno. We couldn’t let you be alone for Thanksgiving.”

“Is Sid back yet?” Taylor cut in.

“Your dad’s picking him up from the airport, they should be back soon though. I’m going to start fixing up dinner, let you settle in.”

“Sid’s at Penn State,” Taylor explained as Trina’s footsteps faded down the stairs. “He’s majoring in history too. Plays hockey too, actually. You have a weird amount of things in common.”

“Is understandable,” Geno shrugged. “Hockey is the best sport. History is the best subject. Your brother have great taste.”

“It’s the nerdiest subject. You’re both nerds.”

“I’m not nerd! You study economics, you’re biggest nerd.”

Taylor laughed and scrambled up to stand on the mattress, swaying slightly as she steadied herself on the uneven surface. Like this, she was taller than Geno and she grinned down at him with glee at this revelation.

“I’m taller than you now anyway, so I must be right,” she crowed. Geno rolled his eyes.

“I’m taller than you all the time, and you never let me be right. Anyway,” he said, and now he had a sly look in his eye that Taylor didn’t like one bit. “Not be taller for long.”

He suddenly lunged forward and caught Taylor round the waist with one arm, sweeping her legs from under her with the other. Taylor crashed down onto the bed, giggling breathlessly as Geno flopped down on top of her, pinning her down.

“Uncle, uncle,” She gasped, tapping her hand flat against his shoulder. But Geno apparently wasn’t satisfied.

“You admit you biggest nerd now?” he demanded, tongue poking through his teeth as he grinned at her.

“Anything you want, you massive dork. Just get off me.”

“Uh, am I interrupting something?”

Geno pulled himself up onto his elbows and looked over to the door to see a young man hovering by the door. He was dark haired and thickset, and the opposite of Taylor in almost every way. All except his face, which was eerily similar.

“Sid!” Taylor screeched, smacking at Geno to let her up and throwing herself at her brother when he did. She bowled into him, wrapping him in a hug that nearly sent the both of them flying.

“Taylor, I can’t breath,” Sid wheezed, hugging back just as tight, a ridiculous grin on his face.

“Suck it up, I missed you. Oh!” she let go of him and pulled him over to Geno, who rose from his seat on Taylor’s bed to shake Sid’s hand. “This is Geno, my friend from college. Geno, this is my twin bro, Sid. You guys must vaguely know each other, right?”

“Yeah, kind of,” Sid said. His hand was warm in Geno’s. “We’ve played against each other. Nice wrist shot by the way.”

“Thank you. Your backhand is also very good,” said Geno. He let go of Sid’s hand.

“I can, uh, I can give you a demo sometime if you want?” he said, and there was something in his eyes that made Geno pause. He smiled.

“I’d like that.”

Sid smiled back.

* * *

“I can’t believe you’re dating my brother.” Taylor said suddenly one night. They were sat in the dining hall, chatting lazily about nothing in particular over the remains of their dinner. “I can’t believe my mum won.”

“Me neither,” Geno agreed, smiling gently. The last few months had been pretty great, even if long distance was a pain in the ass.

“Like, I knew you’d hit it off, but I didn’t think you’d get on quite this well, you know?” She sighed and shook her head fondly. “I should have known when he started complementing your hockey. That’s how you know it was love at first sight for Sid.”

“Love at first faceoff.”

“That’s dumb but okay.”

“Your face is dumb.”

“I have the same face as your boyfriend, so who’s dumb now?” Taylor laughed as Geno grimaced.

“Still you.”

“I’m gonna tell him you said that.”

“I tell him you steal his habs hoodie.”

Taylor paused and pursed her lips. “Touché,” she said, crossing her arms. “Let’s just keep this between us then.”

Geno nodded and they lapsed into near silence, letting the world go by.

“I’m glad he has you,” Taylor eventually said into the quiet. “You get him in this way I don’t think anyone else does. It’s good.”

“It’s very good,” Geno couldn’t help but agree.


End file.
